


Pack

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Isolation, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac just wants to be pack, but first he must submit to the Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> This is something I wrote for Naemi randomly during a chat session.

“I don’t think you want to become part of my pack,” Derek said, crossing his massive arms over his chest. 

“I need this,” Isaac insisted, his voice desperate. He clutched at the fabric of Derek’s shirt. “I need you.” 

“Scott’s an Alpha, too, Isaac,” Stiles spoke up. The look on his face was one of pure disgust. The scar from Derek’s mating bite stood out in stark relief against the pale skin of his throat, the shape of the werewolf's teeth clearly evident.

“Stiles,” Derek growled, effectively cowing him into silence. “If you want this, Isaac, if you really want to be part of my pack, I won’t deny you. But I need you to be sure.” 

“I am,” Isaac nodded vigorously. Since Scott refused him, he had no other choice. Without Derek, he would be nothing, just an omega. “Erica and Boyd are pack. You can’t leave me behind.” 

Stiles ran his tongue over his teeth. Erica and Boyd had joined the pack before him, so there was no need for him to voice his disagreement when they went through this; but now Derek was his mate, and he couldn't just stand idly by.

“Saturday night,” Derek said, before turning and walking away.

Stiles spared Isaac one more harsh glance before following his mate.

*  
On Saturday night the pack gathered in the clearing behind the Hale House. Even Scott was there, despite being an Alpha in his own right without a pack. Isaac suspected Stiles had invited him, but at the moment, he didn’t really care. His knees were practically knocking with nerves, and if Stiles could have shot lasers out his eyes, Isaac would have been dead the moment he arrived.

“Do I need to—”

“Take your clothes off,” Derek said, gruffly. He was already removing his own t-shirt and jeans. 

Isaac was quick to comply. He barely registered Stiles creating a circle of mountain ash around them. None of the other werewolves could interfere during the process, and only Stiles would be able to break the circle when they were finished. Isaac knew, if nothing else, Stiles would hold up that end of the bargain. 

When they were both naked, Derek grabbed Isaac by the back of the neck and pushed him down into the ground. There was no tenderness, none of the passion he reserved for Stiles, in his movements. It was nothing but business.

Tradition dictated that they use no lube, nothing to ease the way, nothing that would create a barrier between their bodies. As the process began, Isaac barely managed to control the scream, the sound welling up inside his throat as Derek pushed his way inside. His wolf roared to the surface, claws burying in the dirt beneath his body. Derek was wolfed out behind him, his own claws making ten perfect marks on Isaac’s hips that would heal human-slow, since they were inflicted by an alpha. Isaac squeezed his eyes shut, but still the tears leaked down his cheeks. He refused to open them; he couldn’t bear the thought of seeing the looks on the faces of his friends, his soon-to-be packmates. 

Derek roared as his knot burst into the body beneath him, and for his part, Isaac felt like he was being split in two. Outside the circle of mountain ash, Stiles’ noise of disgust burnt Isaac's ears like what they were doing was wrong. 

Securely knotted, Derek collapsed onto Isaac’s back as they both waited for the Alpha’s dick to shrink. Around the circle, the rest of the pack became restless. Although the ritual was complete, tradition dictated that the barrier remain in place at least until the newest beta was untied from the Alpha. 

Derek pushed away at the first inkling of his ability to do so, earning a sharp cry of pain from Isaac’s throat. He left Isaac laying with his mouth tasting of dirt as he pulled his own clothes back on. Stiles was there in a flash to kick the mountain ash circle open and practically maul his mate by leaping into his arms and rubbing his scent frantically across Derek’s body. It wouldn’t have hurt Isaac so badly if Derek hadn’t been scenting the human just as vigorously. 

Isaac pulled himself up and dragged his clothes on at a significantly slower pace. Every movement pulled at the pain in his ass that, like the marks on his hips, would heal much slower than he was used to, reminding him of his place in the pack. When he passed Scott, the other Alpha cast his eyes downward. They didn’t belong to each other anymore.


End file.
